


Clearance Level: Kid

by boredomsMuse



Series: The Stark Brothers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Superfamily, This might become a series, Trans Peter Parker, but its okay because mj and harley will beat him up, flash says something thats transphobic, or its getting there anyway, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: A week ago Peter had been dreading the SI trip.  But that was before he knew about Harley.





	Clearance Level: Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This probably shits on the MCU timeline but then what doesn't, am i right? Also I have two other one shots for this au that i may or may not write. Hopefully it's a may.
> 
> musings.tumblr.com/com">btw, if you want me to write you something the details are here.
> 
> Or check out my book! [Theres a paperback version](https://lessthanthreepress.com/books/index.php?main_page=product_bookx_info&cPath=125&products_id=1700), [or the ebook version!](https://lessthanthreepress.com/books/index.php?main_page=product_bookx_info&products_id=1631)

A week ago, if you told Peter Parker he’d be looking forward to his decathlon trip to the new SI complex he’d have laughed.  Yet here he was practically bouncing in his seat as they drove towards it.

“What’re you so excited about Parker?”  Flash demanded, smirking.  “Looking forward to seeing Tony Stark?  Oh wait, you don’t know him.”

“Shut up Flash.”  Ned huffed on Peter’s behalf, even though Peter ignored the bully.  He’d had a lot of practice at it.  “Why _are_ you so excited?  I thought you were dreading this trip.”  Ned asked quietly, once Flash had turned his attention to bragging about how this win was all because of him (never mind that MJ got them the winning point).  

“I was.”  Peter grinned.  “But that was before the other school was coming along.”  Originally, the SI tour was meant to be a prize for only the winning decathlon team.  However because of the runner ups impressive performance, and Peter’s suggestion, SI had decided to invite both teams instead.

“What’s so cool about the other school?”  Ned asked.

“You’ll see.”  Peter said cryptically, still grinning widely.

“One of the kids on the other team also knows Stark.”  MJ revealed from her seat behind them, tone as deadpan as ever.  Peter quickly turned back to pout at her.

“MJ!  It was meant to be a surprise!”  He huffed.

“It’s not like Ned knows who the kid is.”  MJ said, turning to the next page in her book.

“Remind me to never be sick again.”  Ned said.  “Apparently I miss everything.”

“Well I didn’t actually _meet_ him.”  Peter clarified.  “I just heard Flash talking about it with someone from the other school, after Flash threatened me not to lose the game on purpose.”

“Then how do you know he wasn’t actually lying?”  Ned asked.

“Because I heard what he said happened and it matched the story Mr Stark told me about.”  Peter explained.

“Why bother setting all this up then?  Couldn’t Stark just find the kid himself if he wanted?”  MJ questioned, pretending she was still paying more attention to her book than the boys.

“He never found out Harley’s last name, and by the time he went to the garage everything had been cleared out.  Mr Stark feels really bad about not being about to repay him, you know?  Like he practically saved Mr Stark’s life.  But I wasn’t just going to _tell_ Mr Stark who he was, where’s the fun in that?  Plus this way he’ll be too distracted to embarrass me!  It’s a win-win.”  Peter grinned. 

“Who would’ve thought Peter Parker could actually scheme.”  MJ said.  “I’m almost impressed.”

 

The other school was already there when Midtown High arrived.  They stood in front of the tour group entrance with an annoyed look Happy Hogan (so just normal Happy Hogan, as far as Peter could tell) and one of the interns Peter only vaguely recognised.

“Welcome decathlon finalists!”  The intern, a perky man with black hair grinned.  “My name’s Steven, I’ll be your tour guide today.  The grumpy guy next to me here is Happy Hogan, Stark Industries head of security.  He’ll give you guys a quick rundown of the badges before we can go in.”  Steven said, gesturing to Happy.

“I’m only going to say this once, so pay attention.”  Happy said, glaring at the gathering of teenagers before picking up one of the white guest badges.  “This is a personalized guest-level badge that you’ll be receiving.  It has your name, photo, and clearance level on it.  You’ll need to be wearing this somewhere visible all day, if it’s not visible you’ll be immediately escorted out.  The badge will give you access to the building and select rooms.  To enter you’ll need to scan the badge on scanners like the one just there and wait for the light to turn green.  In some cases, Steven will need to scan his badge before you can.  If you try to enter any room you’re not allowed, FRIDAY will alert you it’s off limits.  If you still try to get in and I’m feeling nice, you’ll be forced out of the building.  These badges will be deactivated as soon as you leave.  If you lose it during the tour tough luck, we don’t do replacements.”  He explained, keeping the same stern voice and glare the entire time.  Even Flash seemed unnerved.  Not Peter though, he was too used to Happy to be scared of him.  “Any questions?  No?  Good.”  He finished, completely ignoring the hands that shot up.

“Now you know why we call him Mr Grumps.  Don’t worry, I’ll answer your questions once we’re inside.”  Steven said, quickly breaking the tension with a grin.  “Now, when I call your name please come get your badge and step into the lobby through the door behind me.  Once everyone’s through we’ll begin the tour.”  Steven said.  After giving both teachers their badges, he started to call everyone out in alphabetical order. 

When Steven got the Ls, he didn’t call Ned’s name.  Ned looked over to Peter, frowning, but Peter could only frown back.  He tried to catch Happy’s eye, but the security guard was too busy watching the teenagers that had gotten their badges.  Steven also didn’t call out Peter’s name, but that wasn’t nearly as surprising.  Peter’s badge was in his pocket.

“Aw Penis and Nerd didn’t get badges.”  Flash mocked behind, smirking.  “I bet it’s because SI found out you were faking your internship and banned you from the property.”  He claimed.

“How would that even make sense?”  Peter rolled his eyes.  “Ned doesn’t have an internship, and he’s not pretending to have one.”

“Well you are, and everyone knows you two are the best of buddies.  I bet he got banned through association.”  Flash claimed.

“Whatever Flash.”  Peter sighed.  Thankfully, the bully’s name was called before he could mock Peter further.  “If one thing I was always looking forward to, it’s that Flash can’t call me a liar after today.”  He said.

“I bet Mr Stark’ll chew him out in front of the class.”  Ned grinned.  “That’d be so cool.”

“More like embarrassing.”  Peter argued.  “I do not want Mr Stark and Flash meeting.”  Just the thought made him shiver.

“Uh, I don’t have badges for the both of you?  Are you sure you handed in the paperwork?”  Steven asked when everyone else had been called.

“I’ve already got one.”  Peter explained, pulling out his badge from his pocket and slipping it onto his neck.

“And I’ve got the other kids one.  It’s a higher clearance level than you can give out.”  Happy explained.  Ned’s eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he looked at the badge Happy was holding.

“I get my own badge?”  He asked, practically squealing. 

“You come in as Parker’s plus one enough Boss thought it was necessary.”  Happy said, holding out the badge for Ned.  Ned took it like he was being handed the most precious gold ever.  Like the guest badges, it had his name and picture but where those said ‘GUEST’ at the bottom, his said ‘KIDS FRIEND’.

“Oh my god.”  Ned wheezed, staring at it.  Peter wished he could judge, but he was pretty sure he acted the same when he got his badge. 

“You have access to all the rooms Peter does, but only if Peter’s already in them.  You can only access elevators and halls if Peter’s already in the building, but you don’t necessarily need to be with him at all times.”  Happy explained.  “ _Don’t_ lose it.”  He added, though Ned barely noticed the threatening tone.

“I won’t sir!”  He said, grinning ear to ear.

“Good, I’m going to get back to my job.”  Happy said, walking off.  Steven was staring, looking more than a little surprised, but he quickly recovered. 

“Right then.”  He said.  “Let’s head in, I’m sure your classmates are already wondering what’s taking so long.”   With that he led the way into the lobby.  Ned practically squealed as he scanned his card before proudly putting it on.  Peter chuckled as he scanned his own card, but again he really couldn’t judge.  Flash shoot them both an annoyed look to see them coming in late but didn’t get a chance to bug them before the tour was starting.

Despite how much time Peter spent at SI, he actually hadn’t seen that much of it.  Most of his time was spent in the private labs, and the rest with the other interns on their floor.  He was so distracted by it all he completely forgot about Harley until lunch when he saw the boy sitting alone.

“Hi.”  Peter greeted, walking over with Ned in toe.  Harley looked up from his food, looking a little suspicious.  “You’re Harley, right?”

“…Who wants to know?”  Harley asked, frowning deeper as Peter and Ned both sat at his table.

“I’m Peter Parker, and this is Ned.”  Peter introduced.

“Hi!”  Ned grinned.  “Peter said you saved Mr Stark’s life, Peter stole Captain America’s shield once!”  He announced.  Peter glared, hitting Ned’s leg under the table.

“I didn’t steal Captain America’s shield.”  He said firmly.  “I’ve just seen it.”

“Haha, make fun of the guy that’s claims to have met Tony Stark by claiming you have to.”  Harley rolled his eyes.  “Very original.”

“He _has_ met Tony Stark.”  Ned stressed.

“Ha!  Even some weirdo from another school doesn’t believe you!”  Flash announced as he walked over, smirking.  “Just give it up Penis, everyone knows you’re a liar.  I bet you had to pay that security guy to let you in today.”

“Don’t let Happy hear you say that.”  Peter warned.  Happy would hate the implication he could be bribed.

“Yeah right.  What does your badge even say?  Kid?  What kind of bullshit clearance is that.”  Flash demanded.

“Peter’s got custom clearance.”  Ned said, missing the way Peter glared.  He didn’t want Flash knowing that.

“Bullshit.  I bet you just hacked into the system.”  Flash claimed.

“Of course Flash, Peter hacked into the most secure computing system in the world.  You’ve really figured him out.”  MJ said sarcastically, sitting down next to Harley.  “You’re potato gun kid?”  She asked Harley.

“Jesus, I thought that finally blew over.”  Harley muttered.  “You guys don’t even go to my school.”

“Lies never go away.  You should remember that _Penis_.”  Flash claimed, putting special emphasis on the cruel nickname.  Peter flinched.  He could deal with Flash mocking him about the internship, but not that. 

“Leave us alone Flash.”  Ned frowned, noticing the way his friend had curled up.

“Admit Penis is a liar.”  Flash retorted.

“I’m only going to give you one warning.”  MJ said.  “Fuck off or I’ll break your nose.” 

“Pff, like I’m scared of you.”  Flash claimed, even though everyone was scared of MJ.

“You break his nose, I’ll knock out a couple teeth.”  Harley told MJ.  He still wasn’t sure what was up with these three, but he could clearly tell Flash was a dick.

“Whatever.”  Flash muttered.  “I’ll make sure you get called out when we have the Q&A.”  He said, before leaving the table.

“Well that was a great first impression.”  Peter mumbled.  “Sorry.” 

“Bullies are dicks.”  Harley shrugged.  “So… I’m guessing you guys didn’t come over to be him.”  He prompted.

“Peter also knows Tony Stark, for real.”  Ned said.  “Peter’s his intern.”

“He’s also the reason your school got invited today.”  MJ added, ignoring Peter’s glare.

“MJ.”  He hissed.  She also ignored that.

“Really?”  Harley asked, seeming surprised.

“W-well, I just suggested it to Pepper, since it was so close.”  Peter mumbled.  “And you know, I heard about how you met Mr Stark, and Mr Stark mentioned it before, and I know he wants to see you again, and I figured this would be a great chance, and I figured you probably wanted to see him again too, and that was probably why you were on the team in the first place, unless maybe you were already on the- ow!”  Peter cut off as MJ kicked him under the table.  He glared until he realized he’d been rambling and Harley was staring at him.  Peter flushed, looking down and regretting everything.  He shouldn’t’ve said anything, he shouldn’t’ve done this, he should’ve stayed home.

“Uh, that is why I joined the team.”  Harley admitted.  “Tony talks about me?”

“Yeah!  He’s got the potato gun in the lab, and I found it, so he told me all about you.”  Peter explained.

“I figured he forgot.”  Harley mumbled.  “I mean, it’s not like I expected him to come back or anything, but uh, nevermind.”

“He did come back!”  Peter said.  “But you’d moved, and he didn’t know your last name.”

“That’s what I was hoping.”  Harley admitted.

“I’m going to go sit somewhere that doesn’t make me want to puke.”  MJ announced, moving away.  Peter just knew that meant she was going somewhere to draw their awkward expressions.

“So, you saved Mr Stark’s life, right?”  Ned prompted, trying to make things less awkward.

At first, their confusion was a little stinted.  They shared stories of how they met Mr Stark (or the cover story, in Peter’s case) and then they weren’t sure where to go from there.  Out the corner of his eye, Peter could see MJ sketching out their faces.

“So, what do you like to do in your free time?”  He asked.  Harley shruggedslightly.

“I like messing with cars at the junkyard mostly.”  He said.  “I’m not much of an inventor, I prefer to just improve stuff that’s already invented.” 

“Nice.”  Peter said.  “I’m not that great with cars, most of what I mess with is chemicals and robotics.”

“And Lego, we build a lot of Star Wars Lego sets.”  Ned piped up.  Peter tried not to wince.

“Cool.  I can never afford the cool sets.”  Harley said.

“You can come over and make one with us, I got a new set the other day we’re meant to be making this weekend.”  Ned offered.

“Sweet.”  Harley grinned.  Conversation went easier from there as they discussed hobbies and movies and superheroes.  Harley stuck with Ned and Peter for the second part of the tour, occasionally joined by MJ when she wasn’t pressing Steven for every detail she could.

When they took their seats for the Q&A they sat together.  Peter grinned at Harley before noticing he seemed tense.  He gave him a reassuring thumbs up then turned to watch the front as Tony walked in.

“Dude!”  Ned wheezed, slapping Peter’s arm in excitement.  “It’s Tony Stark.”

“Ned, we’ve both met him.”  Peter reminded, rolling his eyes fondly at his friend.

“I’ve only seen him for like, thirty minutes in total.”  Ned justified.  “Dude he’s looking right at us!”  He pointed out.  He was right too, Tony had caught Peter’s eye and gave him a nod that probably just looked like a general acknowledgement to everyone else.  Peter grinned back and Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“I’m watching you kid, Pepper said you were up to something.”  Tony whispered too quiet for anyone that didn’t have super hearing to hear.  Peter just grinned wider and pointed to Harley.  Tony narrowed his eyes further, though he hadn’t yet placed Harley’s face.  He didn’t get a chance to whisper anything else before Steven was introducing him and the two schools were cheering.  Tony turned to the rest of the students and gave his press smile.

“Welcome finalists.”  He greeted.  “Good job on the match, even you kids that didn’t win.  You both did great, that’s why you’re both here.  Of course special congratulations to the girl who won it for Midtown High, Michelle Jones right?”  Tony nodded to Michelle who was one of the three students not currently freaking out over him. 

“Alright, with that out of the way lets get on to questions.  We’ve only got half an hour, so make ‘em count kids.”  Hands shoot up around the room and Tony started calling on various students around the room to ask their questions.  People asked about everything – from SI to the Avengers to the Accords.  Peter only half-listened to most of it, mostly he was dreading when Tony would call on Flash.  The bully had sat in the front with his hand up from the start, but Tony ignored him until about half way through the session. 

“Does SI have highschool-aged interns?”  Flash asked when he was finally called on.  Peter was sure Flash had his usual smug smirk.  It was probably just in Peter’s head, but it suddenly felt like everyone was paying extra attention as they awaited Tony’s answer.

“No, all of SI’s interns are college age.  We have a limited number of internships and they do more for college kids than highschoolers, so they get first preference.”  Tony explained.  Peter tried to sit further into his seat as everyone looked back to him.

“So any highschooler who says he has an internship here is a liar?”  Flash quickly followed up.  He was definitely smirking.

“You already asked your question.  I didn’t see a second hand up.”  Tony said, starring Flash down enough to wipe the smug look off his face. 

“Sorry.”  He mumbled when Tony didn’t continue.

“Since I’m so nice I’ll answer anyway.”  Tony said.  “Normally, yes, any highschooler saying he’s got an SI internship is lying.  However if you’re trying to vague-post Peter, the kids just being modest.  He’s not an SI intern, he’s my personal intern.”

“Someone kill me.”  Peter groaned as his classmates started to whisper around him.

“You’re kidding right?  This is the best!  I bet Flash is never going to mess with you again.”  Ned grinned.

“I bet no ones ever going to leave me alone again.”  Peter argued.

“Anymore questions or are we done here?”  Tony asked.  Peter breathed a sigh of relief when almost everyone turned back to the billionaire.  “You in the back waving your arm like it’s going to fall off.” Tony prompted.

“What about kids that claim they meet you during the whole Mandarin thing?”  The person shouted excitedly.  Harley immediately tensed, watching Tony’s face for any sign of recognition.

“Gonna have to be more specific than that.”  Tony said, frowning slightly.

“They mean Harley.”  Peter spoke up, only half because he wanted some attention off himself.  For a second Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, looking at the tense kid next to Peter and finally placing that face.  But he quickly schooled his expression, Peter was sure only he caught it.

“Of course I know Harley.”  Tony said.  “You don’t forget the kids that give you their custom potato guns, those moments stick with you.”  Once more the room erupted into chatter, but this time there was no calming it.  “Alright, that’s all the time we’ve got.  If you follow Steven he’ll give you a debrief and then you’re good to leave.  Harley, Peter, you guys stick around a minute.  Ted you can stay too.” 

“He almost said my name.”  Ned practically squealed.  Peter smiled awkwardly at the students looking back to them with wide eyes, trying to ignore the way Flash was definitely glaring.  Harley didn’t seem to notice, too busy being gobsmacked that Tony had actually remembered him.  He finally shook himself out of it as Peter grabbed his arm, leading him to the front where Tony waited.

“So that’s what you were up to.”  Tony said.  “Why didn’t you just tell me?  Or Pepper?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”  Peter grinned, still a little awkward around Tony but getting much better.  Tony ruffled his hair, muttering brat before turning to Harley.

“Uh, hi?”  Harley said awkwardly.  “Long time no see?”

“That’s one way to put it.”  Tony chuckled.  “Next time you save someone’s life, make sure you give ‘em your last name.  Or at least that you don’t move before they can get a hold of you.”

“Sorry.”  Harley mumbled.

“I’m kidding.  You got any plans after this little excursion?”  He asked.

“Uh, I don’t think so?”  Harley said.

“Great, you can stick around and join Peter and me in the lab.”  Tony decided.  “I’ll get a hold of your guardian and handle all the legal stuff.  You guys go catch up with your class, I’ll meet you in the lobby after.”  He said before Harley could even comprehend any of it.  Then he was walking off, already dialling a number on his phone.

“But… how did he get my aunt’s number?”  Harley frowned.

“FRIDAY, I bet.  I mean you had to put a number on the excursion form and I bet she record them all.”  Peter shrugged.

“Oh my god I am so jealous.”  Ned said. 

“Do you think we really have to join the debrief?”  Peter asked with a wince.  “I really don’t want to face everyone ever again.”

“I don’t know, everyone knowing I was telling the truth says pretty cool.”  Harley said.  “This’ll be great.”

“I know right?  Knowing Tony Stark is so much cred.  No one’ll mess with us ever again.”  Ned nodded.

“Flash’ll probably still mess with us.”  Peter mumbled but relented that he was outnumbered and followed the others towards the lobby.  Once there they found Steven giving a debrief to a very distracted looking class.  The whispering only got worse when they arrived.

“I’m so sorry I never believed you Peter, I just thought it was so crazy, you know?  But we’re like, totally still friends, right?”  One of Peter’s teammates whispered when they were nearby, even though Peter wasn’t sure they’d ever spoken all that much, even before the whole internship.

“Back off, Peter and I are friends.”  Someone else said, suddenly by Peter’s side.  Thankfully before Peter could say anything, their teacher cleared his throat and glared at the three, silencing the other two students.  He looked over to Ned, hoping his expression relayed just how much he wanted death right then.

“On behalf of Midtown High, thank you so much for giving us a tour today.  It was very educational and entertaining.”  Their teacher said, prompting the students to follow his lead.  The other class did the same.

“You guys were a great bunch, congratulations again on getting into the finals.”  Steven assured.  “Your buses should be here any minute, you’re free to wait around here until they arrive.  Don’t forget, once you leave the building your guest badges will stop working and any attempt to reuse them will be seen as a breach of security.”  He warned.  “Have a good day.”

With the tour officially over, everyone turned their attention to Peter and Harley.  They were instantly bombarded with questions.  Harley took to it a lot better than Peter.  He smirked at their questions and told them to back off, they’d had years to ask questions, but they choose not to believe him, they missed their chance.

Peter on the other hand felt like he was drowning under all the attention.  He tried to stutter out responses and back away, but he felt crowded by his classmates and they hardly seemed to notice his discomfort.  Of course MJ did though, and she quickly barrelled through them.

“Get lost losers.”  She instructed.  “If you had questions about SI and Stark you should’ve asked during the Q&A.”  Unwilling to fight MJ and her glare, the students quickly dispersed.

“Thanks MJ.”  He mumbled, getting only a small nod in response.

“We’re totally going to be the coolest kids at school on Monday.”  Ned said, practically swooning at the idea. 

“Yeah right, you’re both still losers.”  Flash said, ignoring MJ’s stare and stomping up to them.  “How’d you do it, huh?  Are you his charity case of something?  I bet it was just some ‘pretend the poor kids my intern for good press’ bullshit.”

“Are you seriously that stupid?”  MJ huffed.  “There wasn’t even any press in the room.”

“There’s no way Tony would pretend to have an intern to a group of highschoolers.”  Harley frowned.

“Bullshit, there’s no way he’s smart enough for the Tony Stark to notice.”  Flash claimed.  “I bet this isn’t even real.”  He added, yanking off Peter’s badge.

“Hey!”  Peter shouted, quickly grabbing the fabric strap.  “Let go!”

“No way, I’m going to prove you’re just some freak desperate for attention.”  Flash snapped.

“What’s going on here?”  An annoyed Happy demanded as he stalked over to the group, behind him Tony looked just as unhappy though Flash hadn’t noticed the man.

“He’s got a fake badge!”  Flash claimed.

“I gave him that badge.”  Happy said.  “And I suggest you let go of it before I take yours and ban you for life.” 

“What?  But why the hell would you give Parker a badge?  He’s not smart enough to be Tony Stark’s intern!”  Flash angered. 

“Let go of the badge.”  Happy demanded, in a voice that made Flash scared enough do what he was told.  “And give me yours.”

“Why?”  Flash said.  “It’s not like it’s going to work once I leave anyway!”

“I don’t care, hand it over.”  Glaring at Peter still, Flash did what he was told.  “If I find you on Start property again, I’ll press charges.  Get out.”

“But the bus-“

“Out.”  Flash quickly rushed from the building at Happy’s glare.

“That was the coolest thing ever.”  Ned decided.

“Thanks Happy.”  Peter mumbled, putting the badge back on. 

“You should have told me this morning he was a bully, I wouldn’t’ve let him in.”  Happy said.  Peter awkwardly shrugged. 

“Sorry.”  He mumbled.

“Okay you’re both cleared to stick around here.”  Tony said, still looking annoyed.  “If that kid keeps bothering you, tell me.”

“Yes Mr Stark.”  Peter mumbled.

“Peter.”  Tony said firmly.

“Yes Tony.”  Peter corrected, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you.”  Tony said.  “Now let’s go.”

“Later Ned, later MJ.”  Peter said, starting to follow Tony towards the elevator.  Happy, who had started talking to the teacher, quickly turned to them.

“Wait!”  He said, rushing up and holding out a badge to Harley.  “Here, don’t lose it.”  He said, before stomping back to the teacher.  Peter winced, praying this all blew over by Monday somehow.

“What kind of clearance is ‘KID’?”  Harley asked, frowning at the badge before looking over and seeing Peter had the same clearance.

“Access to almost everything in the building, both here and at the complex.”  Tony answered.  “And where you don’t have immediate clearance, FRIDAY’ll basically knock for you.”

“Really?”  Harley asked, staring wide-eyed between the card and Tony.  “Why am I getting this?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“Because you’re officially intern number two.”  Tony said.  “Which means hanging out here a few days a week and mostly just messing around with the tech.  ‘Course there’s no pressure.  If you don’t wanna, forget I ever asked.”  He shrugged like it was no big deal, but Peter could see the slight tension in his shoulders.  Peter looked over to Harley with a hopeful grin.

“Of course I wanna.”  Harley said after a moment of just staring.  “What kind of question is that?” Tony grinned.

“Great, let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> [don't forget, if you like my writing you can get some for yourself here](kails-musings.tumblr.com/com)
> 
>  
> 
> also I wrote a book and i'm hella proud so check it out! [here's the print version](https://lessthanthreepress.com/books/index.php?main_page=product_bookx_info&cPath=125&products_id=1700), [and the ebook version](https://lessthanthreepress.com/books/index.php?main_page=product_bookx_info&products_id=1631)


End file.
